


The Bet

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little friendly competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Stephen raised the gun, focused on the target, blocking out the sights and sounds around him, and then slowly squeezed the trigger. All four shots hit the centre and the room erupted in cheers or groans, depending who they had been supporting, and large sums of money exchanged hands in a not so subtle manner.

He unloaded the gun and put it away before walking over to where Lester was doing the same. He leaned close, his breath raising goosebumps on Lester's neck as he whispered in his ear, "I win, James. I'll collect my reward when we get home."


End file.
